


A puertas abiertas

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Al entrar a la habitación la encontró sentada sobre el sillón rojo, su sillón, cantando y completamente desnuda.





	A puertas abiertas

Al entrar a la habitación la encontró sentada sobre el sillón rojo, su sillón, cantando y completamente desnuda. Belle tenía el cabello suelto en largas ondas despeinadas, que le cubrían los senos, más no los orgullosos pezones y las tornadas  piernas que se desparramaban, dando un vistazo descarado al bello matorral que cubría sus partes más secretas.  Era un caluroso verano, incluso en las montañas. Las ventanas abiertas dejaban pasar el aire, haciendo bailar a las hojas de un libro abandonado sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

Ella dio un brinco de sorpresa y de inmediato sus pequeñas manos avariciosas quisieron cubrir los preciosos tesoros expuestos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo ella, mientras la voz se le volvía chillona.

\- Es mi castillo, le contestó él. ¿No puedo volver a casa a la hora que me plazca?

\- ¡Al menos podrías tocar!

-¡No pensé encontrarte de manera tan indecente!

\- ¡Pues ya viste que sí! ¡Y si me haces el favor de al menos darte la vuelta, me ayudaría bastante para recuperar mi orgullo!

\- No sé qué tiene que ver tu orgullo con que yo te dé la espalda, en todo caso, mi efusivo saludo de frente sería más significativo para tu vanidad, creo, pero bueno. – dando la media vuelta, él cerró la puerta de la habitación principal.

Belle esperó un rato, encerrada en la sala principal, en espera para que sus sonrojos se calmaran y él subiera a su torre. Salió vestida y se dirigió a su cuarto. Apenas era mediodía, cuando ella decidió confinarse bajo llave, hasta que tuviera el valor para decidir que haría de ahora en adelante y como se enfrentaría a su jefe. Para la noche del segundo día, aún no había encontrado solución, pero Belle escuchó un golpe tímido en su puerta y a Rumplestiltskin aclararse la garganta.  

-¿Se encuentra todo bien ahí adentro? - tras un momento de duda, con voz tímida preguntó.

Ella no pudo evitar, recordar y sentir, de nuevo, la inflamante vergüenza llenarle su rostro, el pecho y entre las piernas; que despertó al  hallarla, descuidada, disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde tras un día de calor agotador. Él había señalado su llegada un día después, y como siempre era puntual, Belle no había sentido el peligro de pasearse desnuda por la casa. Situación que para este punto e ignorancia de Rumplestiltskin, no era la primera vez que sucedía.

-¡Es solo un resfriado! – le dijo ella, fingiendo la voz ronca y una toz de perro en pena. – Dentro de unos…meses, días más bien, estaré mejor para salir – y cruzando los dedos, ella rezó porque que fuera así. Por ahora y en este instante, lo último que Belle quería, era verlo de nuevo al rostro y encontrarse en la certeza que él recordaba cada línea de su cuerpo desnudo, aún cubierto bajo el vestido; y verse a sí misma, con el ardiente y culposo deseo de que él estuviera haciéndolo.

Un momento de silencio la llevó a regresar a la cama, cuando escuchó de nuevo otro golpecito en la puerta.

\- ¿estás…vestida? – le preguntó el descarado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!¡Como se…!

Y detrás de sí, sintió la electricidad del humo púrpura de la magia junto a la presencia de Rumplestiltskin, quien se había materializado en medio del cuarto. Ella le hecho un gritito, mientras corría a toda cuerda a ocultarse bajo las sábanas; como una pequeña niña a la que se le aparecía el mismo “coco” de pronto. Bajo la sábana, escuchó el sonido de sus botas acercarse hasta la cama, y sentándose, a un lado de ella, le pico con la punta del dedo por encima de la sábana, hasta encontrar un punto que la hizo emitir un chillido de desacuerdo.

\- ¡No hagas eso!¡Vete por favor!

 De nuevo la picó en el mismo sitio, que la hizo revolverse bajo la tela, pero ni aún así se atrevió a salir de su escondite.

\- Me parece que le das mucha importancia.

\- Me parece que no te interesa.

-Me importa que mi té de las siete no está en la mesa.

\- ¡No tienes corazón ni vergüenza! ¡Pero que ha de saber un hombre del pudor de una dama!¡Todos ustedes son unos descarados!

\- Me disculpas pero yo no me paseo en cueros por mi casa…bueno quizás sí, ¡pero no de ese tipo! ¡Bueno, tú entiendes!

-¡Fue un accidente! ¡Y hay mucho calor en este castillo, sabes! ¡Además tú dijiste que no ibas a regresar a dormir!

-¡Eso pensé, pero terminé pronto y quise volver a vert…tomar mi té!

-Ni siquiera vas a disculparte por no tocar.

-… ¿Realmente quieres que responda a eso? Porque no te va a gustar la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me voy a disculpar por no tocar. _Debería disculparme si hubiera tocado_.

Él tono que intentó a toda costa hacer mofa de su enojo, no pudo más que hacerla olvidar su vergüenza. Belle salió de debajo de las sábanas dispuesta a ponerle un par de bofetones, pero cuando lo miró de inmediato perdió el intento. Rumplestiltskin estaba sentado con las manos hechas puño en el regazo, con el rostro oculto por sus rizos y los ojos cerrados tan fuerte, que sus arrugas se marcaban por toda su frente. Estaba listo y esperando su castigo.

Silencio.

Ella se ocultó de nuevo bajo la sábana, abrazando una almohada; mientras su enojo se condensaba en gotas gordas en sus ojos.  Él habló de nuevo, en un pobre intento para incitarla.

\- Yo…yo no entiendo tu vergüenza. _En verdad_. La realidad es que en mis trescientos años, ya lo que hay debajo de un vestido no me es extraordinario. He visto en esa misma…condición a mujeres realmente hermosas y déjame decirte que comparada con ellas…no…no hay comparación; si tuviera que imaginarme a alguna por las noches…no voy a imaginarte para…¡Quieres vengarte de una vez cariño, porque mi buena voluntad para humillarme tiene sus límites!

\- ¡No te voy a golpear Rumplestiltskin!

\- ¡Entonces que quieres de mí, no te entiendo!

Belle se movió bajo la sábana, en silencio. Tras un rato le escuchó maldecir algo, y cuando su peso dejó la cama, sus botas se escucharon con fuerza por el piso en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Desnúdate! – grito ella con la voz apagada por la almohada en su rostro, sin disimular su furia.

Belle escuchó desde su escondite tres golpes perdidos en la alfombra, como si él  hubiera tropezado y golpeado con algo. Usando como escudo su almohada, lo miró; el se había quedado estático, con la boca entreabierta y mirándola con ojos grandes como platos, como si ella fuera un aparecido.

\- Dijiste que tienes ganas de humillarte ¿no? ¿Quieres entender lo que siento? Entonces… _quítate la ropa. –_ lo último le salió en un susurro.

Él no pudo o no quiso responderle. Rumplestiltskin salió del cuarto a prisa, azotando la puerta.

***

Belle salió esa madrugada del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó del estante un queso y cortó un trozo que acompañó de algunas uvas e higos secos. Tomó un vaso que llenó con leche de una tetera caliente, y comiendo la fina capa de nata, le dio un sorbo aún quemante. No quería encontrar a Rumplestiltskin por casualidad en la cocina, así que caminó a prisa con una bandeja donde llevó la comida que pudo  a su cuarto. Cuan poco le duró el alivio cuando al entrar, lo encontró sentado en la cama en el mismo sitio que había estado en la mañana. Rumplestiltskin estaba cubierto con su bata de bordados de oro sobre el pijama de seda.

Él no la miró de inmediato. Se concentró en resolver algún misterio escondido entre los hilos de la sábana. Cuando Belle manejo el inicial aturdimiento de encontrarlo a él y su vergüenza en el mismo sitio, caminó hacia la pequeña mesa de té frente al fuego y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita. Intentando ignorarlo, como un gran elefante en medio del salón, se metió una uva a la boca, y la mascó lenta y pensadamente, hasta que algo en el silenció cambió. Él, la estaba observando; desde su lugar sobre la cama, había levantado los ojos y le miraba la espalda, mientras ella se metía otra uva a la boca. Cuando terminó de comer, Belle se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta donde él estaba sentado. Rumplestiltskin la siguió con la mirada, hasta que ella se acomodó también sobre la cama, frente a Rumplestiltskin; solo entonces, él bajó el rostro para mirar sus propias manos bailando nerviosamente sobre su regazo. Ella le ofreció una uva al ponérsela sobre los labios. Él abrió la boca y la comió, mientras luchaba por ocultar una sonrisa.

No hubo más preámbulo. Con manos que intentaba disimular un temblor, Rumplestiltskin desató el nudo que cerraba su bata de dormir, llenando la habitación con su perfume de lavanda y maderas; se había bañado,  perfumado y su cabello aceitado a conciencia, formaba rizos perfectamente ordenados. Dirigió entonces la mano temblorosa hasta los botones de oro que adornaban su pijama desde el cuello hasta la mitad del pecho; mas antes de poder abrir alguno, Belle le detuvo colocando la suya encima. Él exhaló de alivio.

\-- No sería una vista tan bonita. - Le dijo Rumplestiltskin con tristeza, ocultando el rostro mientras movía el dedo índice, acariciando casi de manera imperceptible las yemas de los dedos que cubrían su mano.

-Yo no tuve oportunidad de decidir por mí, si la vista que tendrías era hermosa, y sin embargo, ese día me admiraste con descaro. Además, tú no decides si la vista es agradable, eso lo hago yo. _Si vas a hacerlo, quiero que lo hagas de pie, frente al fuego_. Quiero ver claramente cada forma de tu cuerpo, como tú lo hiciste con el mío. Enciende la chimenea y todas las velas.

Quizás el tono imperativo en su voz hizo a Rumplestiltskin dar un suspiro, que Belle casi interpretó como anhelo. Un instante después, ella lo observó caminar lentamente hasta la chimenea. Con un moviendo de su mano los troncos se encendieron con chispas gritonas y los cirios a los lados encendieron con una gran llama. La habitación se iluminó de inmediato, dejando ver brillos de color dorado que danzaban sobre la piel de sus tobillos, manos y rostro. Belle se fijó entonces en las polainas de terciopelo rojo, que cubrían sus pies, bajo su pijama de fina seda en color púrpura oscuro, casi negro, que dejaba a sus formas masculinas marcarse claramente bajo la tela.

Rumplestiltskin dejó caer al piso la pesada bata con un movimiento repentino, decidido frente a la larga duda.

Un temblor le recorría en pequeñas olas. Mantenía la cabeza gacha. Uno a uno, saco de su ojal los botones de oro, mientras su respiración se agitaba más con cada nuevo trozo de piel expuesto; cuando hubo abierto los suficientes como para dejar caer la ropa del mismo modo que había hecho con la bata, dudó. Alzó los ojos, oscurecidos por las sombras y el anhelo, hacia Belle, quien lo miraba atentamente a lo lejos, y buscó un instante en sus pupilas algo, al encontrarlo, dejó caer tras de sí la ultima capa que lo cubría. Cuando la tela tocó el suelo, las llamas de algunas velas se extinguieron, dejando apenas luz suficiente para distinguirlo entre las sombras. Belle no dijo nada, prendada por el placer que le causaba mirarlo expuesto.  De pie frente al fuego, hacían evidente la fragilidad que no coincidía con la imagen que creaba jugando con las formas de las pieles y las telas en su disfraz de monstruo, y que ocultaban la pequeñez y delgadez de la piel del hombre.

¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó - Te miro como lo hiciste en ese momento cuando te quedaste en pie frente a la puerta. – su voz tenía el tono oscuro que daba su respiración entrecortada. -  En este momento Rumplestiltskin: ¿Quieres que toque…? -

El levantó la vista apenas y la miró con los ojos abiertos que parecerían aquellas de un animal asustado, de no ser por las pupilas tan oscuras y grandes que traidoras, reflejaban su corazón. En este instante, frente a los ojos ávidos de Belle, Rumplestiltskin llevó manos tímidas, para cubrir con insistencia el vello castaño que abrigaba a la entrepierna, y en donde por un instante, Belle distinguió la apetecible carne. A ella se le cortó la respiración cuando notó que aún cuando no duro, él estaba excitado.

 - ¿…la puerta? –  agregó ella, maliciosa.

Bajando la vista al piso, con los puños cerrados y temblando más fuerte que nunca; las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, hasta que resbalaron contra su voluntad.

\- ¿Rumplestiltskin, - insistió Belle, con la voz tan firme como el calor del fuego y la situación, le permitieron - Quieres que me disculpe por no tocar?

 Un adorable sonrojo que inició en las mejillas y se extendió hasta la mitad del pecho lo cubrió, mientras intentaba con más ahínco cubrir el hecho, de que su carne no podía ocultar su ansiedad.

¿Cómo te sientes en este momento Rumplestiltskin? ¿Dime, ahora comprendes?

Indignado, Rumplestiltskin levantó el rostro y la miró con los ojos llenos de rabia. Rabia que más allá de un estado de vulnerabilidad, parecía más bien, la propia de un inocente expuesto en sus pecados, y no la de un hombre como lo era él. Sin pronunciar palabra, se inclinó con violencia hasta tomar sus ropas para cubrirse. Al verlo tan afectado, Belle corrió a su lado para intentar tranquilizarlo. Sus lágrimas y temblores lo estaban dominando y mientras ella luchaba por encontrar sus ojos con los suyos, él se quedó inmóvil, a merced de la crueldad de la joven.

\- ¿Puedo tocarte? – le preguntó Belle en un susurro, más que nada, por temor de asustarlo hasta hacerle correr, que en deseo de  venganza. Él se había sentido en ese estado de fragilidad que tanto oprimía le corazón y vientre de Belle. Ya no había necesidad de mayor desquite.

 Él le negó con la cabeza.

\- _¿Deseas que te toque?_ \- le preguntó ella, mientras su voz adquiría sin querer un tono más fuerte, más oscuro e intimo.

Rumplestiltskin simplemente cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes, girando el rostro lo más lejos posible de sus ojos.

Ella le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Así  me sentí en ese momento Rumplestiltskin. – le dijo, en un tono tan suave, como si hablase con un pequeño - No estoy enojada contigo por mirarme; me  paseaba desnuda por el castillo, porque deseaba algún día encontrarte y saber por tus ojos lo que sientes realmente por mí. Pero yo no me había dado cuenta, hasta aquella tarde. Estoy avergonzada de que yo quería tanto que me mirases como lo hiciste, porque en el fondo de mi corazón, yo quería saber que era hermosa para tus ojos y…quería que tú… me tocaras. Me enojó que no quisieras tocarme tanto, como yo deseaba que me tocaras…yo…

Al fin, el le devolvió la mirada, asombrado, temblando, y más que nada, con esperanza en los ojos y en el cuerpo.

\- ¿Puedo tocarte Rumplestiltskin?

Él apenas y asintió. Belle extendió la mano para rozarlo con la yema de los dedos y él brincó como si sus dedos ardieran como fuego. Ella lo miró de nuevo a los ojos para intentar darle confianza, preguntando en silencio si él lo deseaba. Cuando no encontró objeción alguna, asentó la mano sobre su pecho, firme, para sentir su corazón agitado. Él estaba hirviendo. Con gran pausa, Belle acarició la clavícula, los hombros, y la parte superior del pecho. La respiración de ambos se cortaba más y más, como si el aire les faltara cada instante. Se aventuró un poco más al sur, acariciando la línea de vello que llegaba hasta al ombligo que siguió, hasta encontrar donde se ocultaba su sonrosado miembro. Él gimió contra su voluntad. Asustada, Belle retiró la mano para devolverla a su pecho.

-´Tu piel es áspera pero tan cálida, y sus brillos parecen como si estuvieras cubierto de piedras preciosas. Me gusta sentir tu corazón latir bajo mi mano como un pajarito asustado. Tu eres muy hermoso, Rumplestiltskin. Me gusta tocarte. – ella le acariciaba el rostro limpiando lágrimas que salían de sus ojos con el pulgar, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. - _¿Quieres tocarme Rumplestiltskin?_

El no necesito responderle, pues en sus ojos encontró toda la esperanza, el deseo y esa gentil inocencia de aquel a quien le es ofrecido un pedazo de pan y lo recibe cual si fuera oro. De pie frente a Rumplestiltskin y su mirada incrédula, también temblando, pero decidida, abrió los botones superiores de su bata y luego, poco a poco, levantó la pesada tela hasta pasarla por encima de su cabeza. Cuando por fin su rostro reapareció de debajo de las ropas; Él se hincó ante ella, con los ojos fijos e incapaz de dirigir la mirada a otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuera su rostro, como si al hacerlo se rompiera algún hechizo, o quizás, por si ella encontraba en su debilidad de espíritu, razones para arrepentirse de su ofrecimiento. Unidas sus miradas en el silencio, ella le sonrió y el volvió a parpadear.

Belle le extendió la palma, tras un momento él comprendió y colocó la suya. Belle la dirigió obediente sobre su suave piel. Ella también brinco, apenas sintió el primer tacto valiente de Rumplestiltskin; pero con una sonrisa de disculpa, le invitó a seguir. Los ojos de Rumplestiltskin se unieron a sus dedos y ambos mimaron los firmes senos, su suave estómago y la curva de sus caderas; finalmente, ella le dejó sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, bajo la piel, tal como el suyo lo hacía.

¿Soy hermosa, Rumplestiltskin? – Le preguntó - ¿Te gusta tocarme?

El solo asintió incontables veces como hipnotizado.

-  Entonces Rumplestiltskin, tócame. 

La rodeo con sus brazos y la lleno de besos hasta donde alcanzaba. Con gran timidez y ansiedad, le dio un beso que inició suave, dulce; y luego rodeó su boca con la torpeza y la valentía de como quien se entrega por primera vez. Beso a beso, logró llenarle la carne de escalofríos de deseo y suaves y saladas gotas de sudor que  resbalaban por los sentidos y los ojos, haciéndolos arder a ambos.

Fue cuando él se detuvo frente al triangulo de vello café, que la miró expectante. Ella le acarició el rostro y le repitió en un gemido; “bésame, Rumplestiltskin”.

El frotó la nariz y aspiró su aroma, hambriento. Con la lengua, separó ambos labios, probando la humedad de cada uno, atando con sus fuertes brazos ambas piernas, que impacientes e indecisas, no sabían si huir o rogar por más. Apenas acarició con la nariz el botón de carne que concentraba todo su placer y ella gimió como solo las fieras hambres permiten hacerlo. Belle se sostuvo en pie tomando  de su cabeza, algunas veces jalando algún mechón de pelo con la fuerza que la pasión atenúa y hace aún más excitante. Comió de su cuerpo hasta que las piernas le fallaron y la garganta comenzó a doler. Se abrazó a él cuando el clímax la acudió desde dentro, primitivo y absurdo, estirando y encogiendo el placer y lo músculos hasta hacerla perder el control de sí misma.

 En silencio, él la sostuvo en sus brazos, sediento de agua, besos y más de ella, de la pequeña mujer que era su dolor de cabeza y la locura encarnada en su espíritu y en su vida. Caminando hacía su boca, besó a la diosa guerrera en su ombligo, la mujer sudorosa en sus senos, a la inocencia que moría en sus pezones al ser mordidos, y los labios que entre gemido y suspiros exhalaban sus comandos: “tómame Rumplestiltskin”.

No había más fiel esclavo que aquél que alguna vez había sido el amo.

Impaciente y hambrienta, Belle se sacudía, tomaba, mordía, como si no hubiera otro remedio más que frotar dos cuerpos para calmar un fuego Ambos gimieron cuando con mano temblorosa, Rumplestiltskin esculco entre sus cuerpos, alineándolos y con una embestida decidida, uniéndolos con el duro miembro. Belle podía sentir el misterio que le había sido negado en su castidad cuidada, rozarla y penetrar, dura e impaciente también a su ruegos. Rumplestiltskin tuvo que levantarse en brazos para evitar venírsele dentro, pero Belle ya no tenía control de su cuerpo ni de su mente. Por instinto, la  joven levantó los brazos y las piernas para atrapar en un abrazo a su amante, Un abrazo tan parecido a aquél que necesitaba dar su cuerpo.

Belle gritó entre el dolor y el deseo. Buscando ser montada fieramente, encontrando en el dolor que la traspasaba el alivio. Él estaba bien encajado en ella y montándola con ciega pasión y sintió un choque eléctrico cuando ella se vino, apretándolo y sacándole con un gemido cada gota de semen hirviente.

Aún unidos y triunfantes, se dieron un beso que les pareció más intimo que todo lo compartido. Nadie tocaría a la puerta en esta ocasión pues se encontraban abiertas como las posibilidades para ellos. ( ~~y las piernas de belle pero no, eso no)~~

 

 


End file.
